


Case No. #140228 -- A Vanishing

by aut0_resp0nder (orphan_account)



Category: The Magnus Archives (Podcast)
Genre: ANYHOW, Alternate Universe- No Supernatural, Gen, Murder Mystery, Screenplay/Script Format, YEAH ITS A MURDER MYSTERY, a murder mystery that will not be solved. lets get that straight rn, is it a murder mystery if they dont know if shes dead or not?, well. its more like an excuse to write dialogue for a bunch of people, with a side helping of murder mystery
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-09-27
Updated: 2020-10-05
Packaged: 2021-03-07 19:00:38
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 5
Words: 4,458
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26672560
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/aut0_resp0nder
Summary: At 3:47 am on February 28th, 2014, Jane Prentiss vanished from her flat in Archway, utterly without a trace. She was reported by her stepbrother to the police as having disappeared on March 1st, and officially declared a missing person on March 3rd. Detective Basira Hussain, assigned to her case on March 5th, began her investigation as she always does; by retracing the steps of the vanished person for a month, and conducting recorded interviews with the last thirty-five people to see them alive. Transcripts provided in order of date recorded.
Comments: 2
Kudos: 13





	1. Amy Patel // Lydia Halligan

**Author's Note:**

> don't expect a consistent update schedule for this one, it's more of a fun side project than like, an actual longform thing. you should also know that it is almost exclusively an excuse for me to practice doing dialogue for random characters, and i have absolutely no intention of ever actually solving the mystery. that said, i hope you like it! i've wanted to write a narrative in this format for years now, and i'm excited to finally be able to do so. find me on tumblr [here!](http://mag055.tumblr.com)

[CLICK] 

BASIRA HUSSAIN: Hmm. Well, alright. It's March fourth, 2014. A new missing persons case just opened in my precinct, some girl just--vanished into thin air out of her and her stepbrother's flat in the middle of the night. Jane Prentiss, age, uh--twenty-nine years old. Got reported two days ago on the first by one John Amherst and one Annabelle Cane, who are... Miss Prentiss' stepbrother and neighbor on the left, respectively. No leads on her location, no signs of forced entry. She left her cell phone, her keys, and her wallet in the flat. Not really sure where to go from here, to be honest--never seen one like this before, such a... complete disappearance. I suppose I'll begin the way I usually do--retracing her steps, and hoping she isn't dead in a ditch somewhere.

[CLICK] 

BASIRA HUSSAIN: Okay, here we go. [taps the recording device] Interview of Amy Patel, regarding the last known whereabouts of Jane Prentiss. Interview conducted March fifth, 2014. Detective Basira Hussain recording.

AMY PATEL: Um, is--am I being, like, interrogated?

BH: Should you be?

AP: Wh--what? No!

BH: Then no, you're not.

AP: [not reassured] Ah--yes, okay.

BH: Miss Patel, when did you last see Miss Prentiss?

AP: February first.

BH: And under what circumstances?

AP: Well, I don’t--Jane lives in the… Aquamarine block, right?

BH: Yes.

AP: Yeah, I actually live across the street from her, in the Larimar building. I've never actually talked to her, or anything. Um, I’ve been abroad for the past month or so--

BH: Yes, I’m aware.

AP: Yeah, I went--I went camping in Scotland with some cousins of mine, and on February first, I was, um, packing the last of my supplies into my car for the drive up. And, uh, I looked across the street for--I don’t even know why, it was probably just--I was spacing out, or whatever, and I saw her there.

BH: What was she doing?

AP: Nothing unusual. She was, um, she was sitting on the front step of the building, uh, and she was on her phone. Like, tapping at the screen, not making a call.

BH: And her appearance?

AP: Um, she didn’t… _look_ unusual, if that’s what you mean. She was wearing, uh, a green button-up shirt. I remember because it was a little too big for her. Um, and her hair was pulled back. She was--she was still there when I drove away.

BH: I see. And what time would you say this event occurred? 

AP: Uh, around noon? Maybe half-past?

BH: Alright. Thank you, Miss Patel.

AP: Is… is that it?

BH: Unless you have any other information that may be of use?

AP: Um… no, I don’t--I don’t think so.

BH: Hm. Well, I suppose that’s all. We’ll contact you if we need to do a follow-up interview.

AP: Yeah, okay.

[CLICK]

BASIRA HUSSAIN: Well, that went nowhere. I'm not sure what I was expecting; Miss Patel had been completely out of the country for the entire month leading up to Miss Prentiss' disappearance, which was corroborated by one Graham Folger, who was apparently under the impression that Miss Patel was an actual suspect in Miss Prentiss' case and was very indignant at the fact, leading to him being escorted off of police premises. Miss Patel has expressed reluctance to continue being part of the investigation, and I honestly can't say I blame her.

[CLICK]

BASIRA HUSSAIN: Alright. Interview of Lydia Halligan, regarding the last known whereabouts of Jane Prentiss. Interview conducted March fifth, 2014. Detective Basira Hussain recording. You may begin.

LYDIA HALLIGAN: Yes, well. I don’t actually _know_ Jane. I am… something of an insomniac, and always have been, so I usually make a slightly depressing habit of frequenting local diners that are open 24 hours a day. It was about 11:45 pm on February first, in one of those, that I saw Jane. I had mostly forgotten about her when I saw a photo of her in the newspaper that declared her missing.

BH: Do you remember which diner you were in?

LH: Yes, it was Orleans’ on 84 Rothenbuhler Avenue, in central London. It has a black and green striped awning.

BH: Alright. Did you notice anything strange or unusual about Miss Prentiss while you were there? 

LH: Well, I was people-watching, you know, in that sort of… meditative way that you do when you’re tired, and my eyes rested on her most often. She is very beautiful. I saw her order a black coffee, and--I think it was a blueberry muffin? Then, about twenty minutes later, she left, without having touched either.

BH: Hmm. And her appearance?

LH: Well, she looked tired. But that’s to be expected, I guess, when you’re in a diner at midnight. She was wearing a dark purple sundress, and ballet flats.

BH: Alright. Thank you, Miss Halligan.

LH: Of course. Is there... anything else?

BH: No, I think that will be all. We’ll contact you if we need to conduct a follow-up interview.

LH: Oh. Sure.

[CLICK]

BASIRA HUSSAIN: I might need to start conducting longer interviews; my subjects have all been pretty confused at being told "that's it." Anyway, Miss Halligan's presence at Orleans' Diner on Rothenbuhler, as well as Miss Prentiss', was confirmed by Vanessa Kohler, a waitress who had the late shift on February first, and the one to serve Miss Prentiss her blueberry muffin and undrunk black coffee at 11:51 pm that night. Miss Halligan has been cooperative, if unfortunately a little unhelpful. I wonder what caused Miss Prentiss to require a change of clothes between Miss Patel and Miss Halligan seeing her.

[CLICK]


	2. Timothy Stoker // Karolina Górka

[CLICK]

BASIRA HUSSAIN: I’m keeping an eye on Prentiss’ building. The only people I’ve seen enter or exit at all today have been a skinny black woman matching the description of Annabelle Cane, who left at around 9:30 am and returned twenty minutes later with a Starbucks coffee, and a very tall redhead I’ll take to be Nikola Orsinov, Prentiss’ direct downstairs neighbor, who left at 11 am sharp and still isn’t back. I’m going to stay until she returns, just to be sure.

[CLICK]

BASIRA HUSSAIN: Interview of Timothy Stoker, regarding the last known whereabouts of Jane Prentiss. Interview conducted March sixth, 2014. Detective Basira Hussain recording.

TIMOTHY STOKER: It’s, ah--it’s Tim.

BH: Alright, Tim, where and when did you last see Miss Prentiss?

TS: I mean, it’d be the _only_ time I ever saw her. Barely recognized her picture in the news, but I did. Bumped into her coming out of a bar on Dowlings on February first--uh, the Cat’s Eye, 47 Dowlings. Or, uh, I guess it’d be February second? Right around two in the morning.

BH: “Bumped into” her?

TS: Yeah, literally ran right into her. She’s kinda waify, y’know, I had to reach out and catch her before she went flying into the gutter.

BH: Was she also a patron of the Cat’s Eye? 

TS: Nah, I don’t think so. I mean, I didn’t see her in there, but--I’d had a couple pints, so she might’ve been, for all I know. I ran into her on the street outside, she wasn’t going in or coming out.

BH: Was there anything unusual about her demeanor?

TS: Uh, not that I noticed. She was kinda, like, withdrawn, from what I saw--had her hands in her pockets and shoulders all bunched up, hair all in her eyes, but it was pretty chilly out, so I didn’t think anything of it. 

BH: Are you aware of her whereabouts after the fact?

TS: I mean, she was walking in the opposite direction from me, so… left, if you’re standing in the door of the Cat’s Eye. Dunno anything more specific than that.

BH: Alright. Thank you, Mister Stoker. We’ll contact you if we need to do any follow-up.

TS: Yeah, no problem.

[CLICK]

BASIRA HUSSAIN: Everything there seems to check out. Tim Stoker did indeed leave the Cat’s Eye at 2:10 am on February second, as confirmed by Oscar Harris, the bartender, who also saw Stoker’s collision with Prentiss through a side window. I wonder where she was going in such a hurry.

[CLICK]

BASIRA HUSSAIN: Interview of Karolina Górka, regarding the last known whereabouts of Jane Prentiss. Interview conducted March sixth, 2014. Detective Basira Hussain recording.

KAROLINA GÓRKA: I’m not quite sure what I’m to be saying here. I’ve already told you what I know, and it isn’t much.

BH: I know, but I need it recorded, so we’re not just relying on my memory of your testimony.

KG: Testimony? Will this be played in court?

BH: Wh--No, it won’t. Not without your permission, at least--and we don’t have to worry about _court_ until we find a body.

KG: So, she’s dead then?

BH: Not sure. Seems like she might be, but that’s what the investigation is for, isn’t it?

KG: I suppose.

BH: Now, mind reiterating?

KG: Sure. I take the Victoria line on the Underground every night from the offices of the magazine I work at to my flat, since I usually work fairly late into the evening. At around 10 pm on February second, I got onto the train at King’s Cross. Jane Prentiss also boarded the train at King’s Cross, in the same compartment as me, but standing facing the wall on the far side. She was wearing a purple dress and black shoes, and was carrying a black leather handbag. She got off the train before me--at Oxford Circus, three stops after King’s Cross, when I usually get off at Victoria after five. I didn't think anything was strange, and didn't see where she went afterwards. That’s all.

BH: Right. And you didn't notice any… odd behavior from her, or--

KG: None. She didn’t talk to me or anything like that, didn't even look at me. I only saw her face for a few seconds, but she seemed… relaxed. She certainly wasn’t distressed. 

BH: Well, then, I suppose that’s all. Thank you, Miss Górka. We’ll contact you if we need to do any follow-up.

KG: Alright.

[CLICK]

BASIRA HUSSAIN: Miss Górka certainly doesn’t seem to be shaken up, but I guess it comes with the territory of not knowing the person who disappeared. There were no witnesses of Prentiss on the Underground on February second aside from Miss Górka, but I see no reason why she'd be lying, so I'm inclined to take her story at face value. One thing that pricked up my ears, however, is the mention of Prentiss leaving the Underground at Oxford Circus station--several miles from her apartment building in Archway.

Nikola Orsinov returned to said apartment building at 6:32 pm today, a solid seven and a half hours after she left, holding several department store shopping bags.

[CLICK]


	3. Sasha James // Natasha James

[CLICK]

BASIRA HUSSAIN: I’m wondering if I shouldn’t be keeping an eye specifically on Prentiss’ neighbors, instead of the building as a whole--most of the residents don’t seem to have ever crossed paths with her, from what I can tell, since their schedules never would have aligned. Hmm. I’ll start putting together a list of immediate neighboring flats.

[CLICK]

BASIRA HUSSAIN: Joint interview of Sasha and Natasha James, regarding the last known whereabouts of Jane Prentiss. Interview conducted March seventh, 2014. Detective Basira Hussain recording.

NATASHA JAMES: You’re recording?

SASHA JAMES: Yeah, they always do that.

NJ: Do they? I didn’t know.

SJ: It’s so they can play it over in case you say something incriminating.

NJ: In case I say something _incriminating?!_

SJ: I was using “you” as, like, a broad category.

NJ: Oh, okay.

BH: If I can interrupt--

SJ: Oh! Sorry.

NJ: Yes, sorry.

BH: It’s quite alright, I don’t have too many questions for you ladies today. Where were the two of you the morning of February third?

SJ: Starbucks on Lancashire.

NJ: We’re the two morning shift baristas.

BH: Okay. And you said you saw Miss Prentiss that morning? Both of you?

SJ: Yeah, they came in at… when was it, Nat?

NJ: Around 8:30, right after the big morning rush of the office workers was over.

SJ: And they left at, like, 9.

BH: She wasn’t alone?

NJ: No, she was with a guy.

BH: Describe him, please.

SJ: Uh, he was tall. Like, really tall. He had, um, dark hair? And a brown jacket on.

NJ: Wait, wait, I have a photo.

BH: You do?

NJ: Yes, I, um. [slightly embarrassed] I thought he was cute. He didn’t see me.

SJ: Wow, creep!

NJ: Shut _up,_ you’ve done it too!

BH: A photograph would be very helpful, actually.

NJ: See? It’s _useful._ Here, um, let me get my cell phone.

BH: And you didn’t catch his name?

SJ: No, sorry. He didn’t buy anything.

BH: That’s okay. Did you notice any strange behavior from Miss Prentiss while she was there?

SJ: No, she and the guy had a normal conversation I didn’t listen to, and she wasn’t--

NJ: Wait, yes.

SJ: What?

NJ: No, you didn’t see it, I was the one that went over to wipe the table they were at. She didn’t drink what she bought. Any of it. She bought one of those hibiscus tea drinks for, I don’t know, six pounds? And she didn’t even touch it. Just left it there when she left.

SJ: Yeah, that’s a little odd.

BH: Hm. Did you see where they went after they left?

NJ: They didn’t even leave together.

SJ: Oh, um, Jane went left out of the front doors and the man went right. I didn’t see where they actually went, though.

NJ: Me neither, sorry.

BH: That’s quite alright. The two of you have been more than helpful. 

SJ: I’m glad!

NJ: Me too.

BH: That will be all, I think. Thank you again for the photograph. We’ll contact you if we need to do any follow-up.

[CLICK]

BASIRA HUSSAIN: Alright, well, not much there that isn’t to be expected. Sasha and Natasha James are a pair of twin sisters that worked the morning shift at the Starbucks coffee on 29562 Lancashire on February third. The photograph given by James of the man that Prentiss was with seems to be of John Amherst, her stepbrother, who isn’t currently under suspicion regarding Prentiss’ disappearance. This also marks the second report of Prentiss buying a drink from a shop and just… ignoring it. Wonder if it’s some fad diet I haven’t heard of yet.

I’ve gotten from Prentiss’ landlord a list of her immediate neighbors. Aside from Amherst, who it appears she actually lived _with,_ Cane in the flat to her direct left, and Orsinov in the flat below, there’s also a Michael Crew in the residence directly above, as well as a Helen Richardson and a Michael Shelley in the flat to her direct right. I’ll be keeping an eye out for the three of them as well from now on.

[CLICK]


	4. Georgina Barker // Sebastian Skinner

[CLICK]

BASIRA HUSSAIN: Like I said before, I’ve been keeping a closer eye on Prentiss’ immediate neighbors. Cane operates a psychology clinic on North Abbey Street and keeps pretty regular hours. Richardson and Shelley are, I think, real estate agents, and it doesn’t look like they’re home that much. Orsinov leaves the building at 11 am every day with a gym bag and returns anytime between 1 and 6 pm, looking noticeably sweatier. All that’s left are Amherst and Crew, neither of whom I’ve seen enter or leave the building at all since I started watching.

[CLICK]

BASIRA HUSSAIN: Interview with Georgina Barker, regarding the last known whereabouts of Jane Prentiss. Interview conducted March ninth, 2014. Detective Basira Hussain recording.

GEORGINA BARKER: Oh! You can call me Georgie.

BH: Okay, Georgie. Mind telling me when you last saw Miss Prentiss?

GB: Well, okay--I do a podcast, you know? It’s called, um, What the Ghost?, and it’s about, like, supernatural stuff. Jane does a podcast too, actually, and, uh, I had her over around noon on the fifth of February to, ah, be a guest star!

BH: I see. And everything went smoothly?

GB: Yep! Without a hitch. Um, I can get you the MP3 file of the episode, if you’d like?

BH: I may take you up on that. How long was she there for?

GB: Oh, I don’t know, a few hours? We recorded for an hour and a half, and then I offered for her to stay for a late lunch, which she took me up on. I made sandwiches, and we ate, and then she left at about 3.

BH: Did she go straight home?

GB: I’m not sure. She acted like she was going to.

BH: And she didn’t exhibit any odd behavior while she was working with you?

GB: Nope. I’ve known Jane for about a year or so, just through, um, mutual friends and stuff, and she seemed just like she always does.

BH: And how is that?

GB: She seemed pretty happy. She loves doing podcast stuff, and was super enthusiastic about doing a collab with me.

BH: Alright. That should be all. Thank you, Miss Barker. 

GB: No problem.

[CLICK]

BASIRA HUSSAIN: All of that seems to check out. I was unaware of Prentiss being in the podcast business, but we did find some recording equipment when we investigated her flat, so that’s not exactly surprising. Miss Barker did provide us with an audio file of season three, episode seven of What the Ghost?, featuring Prentiss as reported. Not much unusual is present in the actual podcast episode, aside from the ad break in the middle of the episode, in which Prentiss reads a bunch of clothing advertisements in a pretty distressed tone.

[CLICK]

BASIRA HUSSAIN: Interview of… ah, Sebastian Skinner, regarding the last known whereabouts of Jane Prentiss. Interview conducted March ninth, 2014. Detective Basira Hussain recording. You may begin.

SEBASTIAN SKINNER: O-oh, well, okay. Um, I’m a plumber, and I got called to the Aquamarine building around, um, 2 in the afternoon on February fifth--uh, Miss Orsinov in flat 3-B had a problem with her shower drain. The clog was pretty far down the pipe, so it, uh, it took me a while to fix it--maybe an hour and a half? And--and then I left.

BH: And you saw Miss Prentiss… when?

SS: Oh, she was, um, in the hallways outside of Miss Orsinov’s flat. 

BH: Did you notice any odd behavior from her?

SS: Yeah, she looked… anxious about something, like--I don’t know, maybe she was worried she was being followed? I asked her if she was alright, but I don’t think she heard me--or, if she did, she just kept hurrying along. I figured if she was ignoring me, it, uh, it was probably okay, which--I realize now is sort of a dumb thing to think, but--

BH: [exasperatedly] It’s fine. 

SS: Ah, sorry.

BH: Did you happen to see where Miss Prentiss went?

SS: Oh, uh, she was going the same direction I came from. I assumed she was going to her own flat, I… think she and Miss Orsinov lived close to each other, right?

BH: Mmm. Do you remember what Miss Prentiss was wearing?

SS: Oh, yeah, she, uh--I don’t usually remember stuff like that, um, I just don’t really notice, so I can't give you, like, exactly--uh, well, yes. She was wearing red, um, and she had no shoes.

BH: She was barefoot?

SS: Yeah. No socks or nothing.

BH: Alright. Thank you, Mister Skinner, that will be all. We’ll contact you if we need to do any follow-up.

SS: Oh, uh, okay.

[CLICK]

BASIRA HUSSAIN: That wasn’t as helpful as I’d hoped. Mister Skinner was telling the truth, as far as I can tell--Orsinov has generously let me take a look at the invoice she sent him, as proof he came to fix her pipes on the eighth. I can’t shake the feeling that Barker wasn’t telling me something, though. I might give her another call later on this week.

I still haven’t seen any sign of Amherst, but Crew left the Aquamarine building around noon and returned an hour later with a plastic bag from the convenience store down the block. He didn’t seem to be exhibiting any suspicious behavior, so maybe he’s just kind of a shut-in. I’ll keep an eye on him.

[CLICK]


	5. Alfred Breekon // Jennifer Ling

[CLICK]

BASIRA HUSSAIN: Finally caught Amherst leaving the Aquamarine building. I mean, I say _caught,_ but I strongly doubt he’s actually left his flat at all since Prentiss went missing. I don't blame him, really. The guy looks like a mess. He got in his car and left around 11:30 in the morning and came back about half an hour later empty-handed, before I guess just… locking up in his flat again. Wish I knew what he was doing in there.

[CLICK]

BASIRA HUSSAIN: Interview of Alfred Breekon, regarding the last known whereabouts of Jane Prentiss. Interview conducted March tenth, 2014. Detective Basira Hussain recording.

ALFRED BREEKON: Oh, do I start now?

BH: If you would.

AB: Okay. Um, okay, I’m a deliveryman, but... I’ve already told you that.

BH: I’d like to have it on tape, if you don’t mind.

AB: Alright. Well, yes, I’m a deliveryman. On the eighth of February, at 8:30 am, I delivered a package to flat four of the Aquamarine building in Archway. It was large, perhaps three by five feet, and quite heavy. It was addressed to a John Amherst, but I always require signatures for packages of that size, and when I knocked on the door a woman answered. She was short and very thin, and wearing a red dress. I asked if I had flat four, and she said yes. She looked extremely surprised to see me, but I sort of chalked that up to Amherst not telling her that he was expecting a package. She signed for it in his absence, which technically I’m not supposed to let people do, and then I left it with her. I’m not sure off the top of my head what was in the box, though I’m sure I can find the order slip for you if you like. Is that everything?

BH: I… yes, I guess so. Thank you, Mister Breekon. I’ll contact you if we need any follow up.

AB: Very well.

[CLICK]

BASIRA HUSSAIN: That was actually pretty comprehensive. A rarity in this case, it’s looking like. Mister Breekon was thankfully quite cooperative with retrieving the order slip for the package addressed to flat four, which seemed to have contained a large amount of replacement parts for a 2001 Suzuki X-90, which is the same car that John Amherst owns. All of the parts were absent from the flat upon our search on March fourth, which isn't odd, assuming he actually _did_ use them to repair his car.

[CLICK]

BASIRA HUSSAIN: Interview of Jennifer Ling, regarding the last known whereabouts of Jane Prentiss. Interview conducted March tenth, 2014. Detective Basira Hussain recording.

JENNIFER LING: This isn’t, like, a _questioning_ , is it? Like, you don’t think I killed that girl?

BH: Well, we aren’t even entirely sure she’s dead at all. Officially, she’s still missing.

JL: Look, I’m not saying anything unless you confirm that I’m not, like, a suspect.

BH: Miss Ling, you have never been a suspect. You came to us of your own volition, saying that you had information about Miss Prentiss’ location on the night of February eighth. Is that still true?

JL: [reluctantly] Well… yeah.

BH: Then, as long as you don’t somehow incriminate yourself while relaying this information, we should have no problems.

JL: Fine. 

BH: You may begin.

JL: Okay, so, I’m a music blogger, which--it’s not exactly a _lucrative_ business. So I go wherever I can to get stuff to write about. There was a band we’d never reported on playing a show at a club on Dean Street, Rafter’s Bane or something, and Mike told me to go check it out.

BH: Sorry, Mike who?

JL: Uh, Mike Baker, he’s my coworker.

BH: Hmm. Go on.

JL: Yeah, well, I went there on the night of the eighth to go see if they were any good. Prentiss was there, in the back of the place, by the bar. I didn’t see her drink, though, but it’s not like I was watching her all night. She only stayed for an hour or two and left about when I did--the band wasn’t all that good and I didn’t feel like staying all night, since I don’t actually _live_ in Soho.

BH: I see. Did you see--

JL: No, I didn’t see where she went. She about ran out of the place, and, I mean, I wasn’t really paying attention to her anyways.

BH: Fair enough. What was she wearing?

JL: Um, something red, I remember that. A sundress, or maybe, like, a floaty blouse? I remember thinking it was weird that she was wearing it in, like, the middle of winter, at nine at night, y’know?

BH: Mmm. I think that’s all, Miss Ling.

JL: Really?

BH: Unless you have anything else?

JL: Uh, no, I don’t… think so?

BH: Then I’ll call you if we need any follow up.

[CLICK]

BASIRA HUSSAIN: That was… huh. Well, Miss Ling’s suspicions were unfounded, since she seems to be telling the truth, at least about the performance she attended. An up-and-coming band by the name of Grifter’s Bone was playing at the Dean Street Jazz Club on the night of February eighth, from 8:30 to 11:30 pm, and her _extremely_ scathing two-star review has been posted on Earful dot com for the public’s perusal. A photo Ling shot of the patronage of the club during the performance and included in her article seems to show Prentiss in the upper right corner, so everything there checks out.

I haven’t been able to contact Barker for any sort of follow-up, which is a little worrying. She’s gone almost totally silent on all her personal social media, including her email, as well as her Instagram, Twitter, Snapchat, Facebook, and Tumblr accounts, though her podcast’s Spotify account and the verified Twitter page dedicated purely to _What the Ghost?_ promotion and fan interaction seems to be posting right on schedule--a new episode every three days. Maybe it’s just my imagination, but I can’t shake the feeling that she sounds a little... strained, in some of the newer ones.

[CLICK]


End file.
